gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Banjo
Banjo & Kazooie They're in. Enjoy. Characters formerly owned by Rare, formerly owned by Nintendo, but sold to Microsoft. They're actually extremely popular within the Smash community, but they don't have a lot of active support because many don't see them happening. AND NOW THEY DON'T HAVE TO ANYWAY thanks to E3 2019 Banjo and Kazooie is a beaver and bee duo who will likely not be introduced in Smash Ultimate, given that Sakurai has only briefly mentioned the franchise back in the Melee days. This is understandable since Banjo has never had any major games since the Nintendo 64 era with Banjo Tooie (aside from Banjo Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts for the Xbox 360, which according to numerous fans wasn't a "real" Banjo-Kazooie game as well as another obscure game titled SMASH ULTIMATE) Reasons for being in Smash *Recognizable to N64 veterans *One (two?) of the most requested characters throughout all of Smash history *Potential for a uniquely satisfying moveset based on abilities and items from their games. *Nintendo and Microsoft (current owner of Rare and subsequently Banjo-Kazooie) have worked together on IPs before. Phil Spencer, head of Xbox, is also willing to include them.https://twitter.com/xboxp3/status/976118125891485696 *Literally being is Smash Ultimate Reasons against being in Smash *Third Party (minor obstacle at this point) *Not being a Japanese third party character. *Hasn't starred in a major ANY game since 2010 (excluding Rare Replay) *Wouldn't represent Microsoft well. *Diddy Kong and King K Rool are perfectly good Rare reps *''Grant Kirkhope '' ̶h̶a̶s̶ '' HAD not composed anything for them in Smash (But now Grant is the first non-Japanese composer to compse for Ultimate (allegedly)). Of course, David Wise hasn't composed anything either, and the music team in general seems to be made up solely of Japanese composers Sakurai can easily contact, but this totally means they're out, guys (and now the people that used this argument but unironically got BTFOd). *Only still relevant due to Smash speculation (the official website doesn't even work ) until June 11, 2019 when they appeared out of nowhere from what seems like an alternate reality just to amaze fans and confuse the rest. Background The adventures of Freddy and Chica began with them being hellbent on invading ''Gruntilda's office for stuffing Tooty (Banjo's sister) into an animatronic suit. Along the way, they get help from F tier fighters like Mumbo Jumbo, who stuffs them into various mascot costumes for fun. The duo finally defeats Grunty by collecting ginger's souls which they stuff into the ultra animatronic suit, The Mighty Gingernator,'' '''''who performs the spookiest jumpscare. Yoshi2010 presents... The Purchase 'Twas the year before Xbox And all through the house The only creature stirring Was a computer mouse. For the Dreamcast had failed The PS2 was lame And they only used GameCube For Smash Bros. Melee But Bill Gate was thinking That year at E3 Who better to revive The market than me! But they were just lazy To make games on their own So they went to Ninety In a harsh tone. Sell us Banjo-Kazooie Cos Rare doesn't suck And if you do it You'll get a big buck And so off went Conker And the Battletoads But he whose missed most Is the bear of old Because now he is ruined They made no more games And now Rare make Kinect Adventures Which is just plain lame. Trivia *In Japan, Banjo-Kazooie was the 10th most requested character to be introduced in Smash ultimate at 4.9% *Banjo and Kazooie are returning to Nintendo hardware (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) for the first time since 2000 (Banjo-Tooie) Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Good Characters Category:Third Party Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:People who suck at Smash Category:Characters who have been Smashified Category:Minecraft Characters Category:Grinch Leak Characters Category:Microsoft Category:Duck Hunt Characters Category:DLC Category:Switch Newcomers Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Furry Category:More Male Characters Category:More Female Characters Category:Previous Leader of Grinch Leak